Seconds Like Eternity
by Kamikazee
Summary: SLASH Hunter reflects on Shawn and how between them, seconds can seem like an eternity.


Seconds Like Eternity  
  
Author: Kamikazee Rating: R Characters: Shawn Michaels, Triple H Characters Mentioned: Randy Orton Contains: m/m sex (mentioned), violence, swearing, dom/sub (mentioned) Author's Notes: Inspired by the HHH/HBK confrontation on Raw, Jan. 12 Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or storylines affiliated with the WWE, this isn't a reflection on the people who play those characters, nor is any copyright infringement intended.  
  
~  
  
As much as I hate to admit that he was right, he was. A second between us could be like an eternity. I could think of a dozen times, at least, that statement could apply to. Our past is as complex as any other in this business.  
  
Sometimes I wish I could go back in time. Go back to when the two of us were happy. It's so easy to pretend now that those times were perfect. I guess they were compared to the state of things now. It seems that whatever we do, Shawn and I react in extreme ways to each other.  
  
Lying back on the pillows, Randy sprawled beside me; I let myself remember for the first time in quite a while. The good times, and the bad times.  
  
~  
  
Rowdy laughter erupted down the hallway of the hotel, the two men who had initiated it seemed not to care that it was after midnight. Both men could have been considered handsome, even with the strictest of regulations. It wasn't even all about their looks; the attitude drew others around them.  
  
The shorter one let out a loud sound of mirth before turning to his companion, "Hunt, the look on their faces! Priceless!" The Heartbreak Kid stumbled into another door, looking bemusedly up at the number with blurry eyes. "This ones ours, right?"  
  
Hunter gave a smirk before nodding at the older man, "Yea, Shawn, this is ours." The larger man gently moved his friend aside as he opened the door, before pulling the two of them into the hotel room. "See," he said, pointing out something in the darkened room, "There are our bags from earlier."  
  
Shawn sent him a dazzling smile before moving over to the bed, leaning against it. "I don't care much about the luggage, Hunt," came the Texan drawl, marred only slightly by the alcohol the man had shot down like water, "I just wanted to get you to bed."  
  
Hunter's smirk fell into place smoothly, yet again, as he moved towards Shawn's form. As he reached the end of the bed, he felt the other man cup the noticeable bulge in his jeans. Shawn's grin was slightly mocking as he felt it through the rough material, "Impatient, are we?"  
  
Hunter let out a low growl at the teasing before claiming those smart lips in a short, brutal kiss. When they separated, Shawn was short of breath, and visibly affected. Hunter leaned across the smaller man, letting his weight push him into the mattress. "I would have taken you right in the club if I though I could've pulled it off."  
  
Shawn's eyebrow arched as he looked at the blonde man. "Taken me, huh?" he said lightly. In an instant, HBK had flipped them, and Hunter found himself pinned beneath the other man, who had a self-satisfied look on his face.  
  
As their lips met in another fiery kiss, he knew this would be an awfully fun night.  
  
~  
  
The first thing Shawn noticed as he woke up was the protective arm curled around his naked waist. Slowly opening blue eyes, he wasn't surprised by what he saw. This had been somewhat of a daily occurrence between the two men.  
  
Hunter's blonde hair was fanned out and tussled from sleep and sex. His face was buried into the pillow and turned slightly towards Shawn. Though he couldn't see them, he could feel the powerful legs entwined with his.  
  
Looking over his lover with a fond eye, Shawn let a sincere smile come to his face. It was times like these that made it all worth it. Not that the other stuff wasn't great. As much as Shawn enjoyed the other perks of being a famous wrestler, Hunter was his favourite.  
  
When he refocused, he was slightly surprised to notice Hunter's eyes focused on him in confusion. When the man opened his mouth, he had to laugh, "Why are you staring at my nose? I know it's big and all, but."  
  
The laugh exactly what he was aiming for, Hunter felt a smile come to his face. Seeing the other man laugh in that real, unguarded way did wonder's for his early morning mood. "I love you, Shawn."  
  
Shawn's mirth abruptly ended as he looked at Hunter in shock. The younger man hadn't even thought about the words before they left his mouth, and he cursed himself as he looked into those unreadable blue eyes. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake.  
  
Slowly, Shawn let himself relax again, meeting the eyes of his lover, "Love you too, Hunt." Hunter sighed as he pulled Shawn closer to him and let his eyes drift shut again.  
  
~  
  
Hunter opened the door carefully, not knowing what to expect inside. As a vase shattered inches from his head, he quickly found the answer to that question. Looking into the room, he was confronted with the sight of Shawn smashing everything breakable within sight.  
  
The mirror was already shattered, and Shawn was quickly making his way towards the television. Deciding now was as good a time as any; Hunter stepped into the path of the man who meant so much to him. When he met Shawn's blue eyes, he was surprised at the level of anger and pain in them. He had expected some of it, but this was beyond what he had imagined.  
  
"Hunter, leave me alone," the Texas accent was amplified by the anger the man was feeling. He attempted to push past the larger man, and scowled even more fiercely when he was denied passage. "Hunter, move. Now."  
  
When Hunter continued to hold his ground, Shawn ran at the younger man. When he was caught easily in his weakened state, he began to pound his hands uselessly against the large chest. Hunter tried to reassure the man, "It's okay, Shawn. I understand."  
  
Getting a sudden burst of energy, the heartbreak kid wrenched himself from his hold. They eyes that looked at him were practically boiling with unrestrained fury. "You understand, Hunter? You fucking understand! You understand nothing! Nothing! You've got the rest of your career to look forward and I'm just a. just a. just a cripple, for God's sake!"  
  
Shawn lashed out quickly, his fist catching Hunter's jaw. There was little pause before another fist pounded the man. Blows rained down on him, unrelenting in their force. Hunter let the blows come, making no move to defend himself from the onslaught. Shawn needed this.  
  
Hours later, after Shawn had collapsed from exhaustion, his anger gone, leaving only desperation, Hunter looked on. When the shorter man rose, he made no move to stop him. As Shawn gathered his things, Hunter watched in silence.  
  
Only when he reached the door did Shawn pause, not even turning to face him. "It's over, Hunt," his voice was quiet, pained, "I can't. I just can't. Good-bye." With that, the best thing that had ever happened to Hunter walked out the door, and he let him.  
  
~  
  
Shawn looked around the dressing room with well-controlled excitement. Four years, four long years, and he was finally back. A smile slowly spread across his still handsome face. Setting his bag on the bench, he began to pull out his things.  
  
"I want you to be my manager." The comment came from nowhere, and Shawn jumped slightly at the unprepared for break in silence. He shook his head; there was a time when he knew when the man walked in the room without hearing or seeing a thing.  
  
"Hey, Hunt," Shawn began, his tone mocking, "Nice to see you, too. I'm feeling great, thanks for asking. So what have you been up to?" His eyes moved up to meet with the other mans, noting with an odd feeling the annoyance in them.  
  
"You didn't say anything about what I just said," the comment was cold, even for Hunter. Shawn took in the other man; cataloguing the changes since the last time he had seen him. Taking a deep breath, he thought out an answer to his old friend.  
  
"I don't plan on managing, Hunt," Shawn told Hunter firmly, "I want to wrestle again." The widening of the other man's eyes told Shawn that he hadn't been expecting that answer, but he kept his face determined, this was what he wanted to do.  
  
It was only a second later that Hunter loud out a scornful laugh. He opened his mouth and Shawn knew he wasn't going to like what was about to come out. "Shawn, come one. You actually expect to be able to keep up? You said it yourself, last time we talked, you're practically a cripple."  
  
Shawn's eyes pinched angrily at the corners as he looked at his former lover. Hunter didn't get the message and continued on, "Just let me take care of you Shawn, God knows you need someone to." At those words, the smaller man slammed his hand against the locker, turning his gaze away from Hunter.  
  
"Get out." The words were pushed forcefully through the Heartbreak Kid's mouth. Hunter looked at the man with contempt before turning and walking towards the door. At the frame he turned around and leered up and down Shawn's body.  
  
"You'll give in."  
  
~  
  
He hadn't, Hunter grimaced at the thought of that conversation with Shawn. He hadn't given in and he hadn't come back to him. For all that he had tried to seduce him, tried to force him, tried to hurt him so much; no matter what he did, Shawn had stayed strong.  
  
In fact, the older man had done everything he possibly could to piss him off. Sleeping with Jeff Hardy, RVD, Maven and some of the other young guys. Rubbing it in Hunter's face that he could survive just fine without him.  
  
Well, after the Rumble, Hunter would show Shawn who was really in charge. Shawn would come crawling, literally, back to him. Then he would do with him whatever he wanted. Looking at Randy, he let a cunning smile flit across his face. Maybe he would make Shawn sub to Randy.  
  
A second later, Hunter drifted a sleep. Of course, when it comes to Shawn and Hunter, a second could last an eternity. 


End file.
